<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes it Doesn't Come at All by CallMeThey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418364">Sometimes it Doesn't Come at All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey'>CallMeThey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pezberry, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine looks at Santana as he sings a lyric of Silly Love Songs. Rachel notices how it affects Santana and decides to make sure she is okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pezberry - Relationship, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes it Doesn't Come at All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Valentine's fluff.<br/>Beginning of Pezberry.<br/>Timeline is a little moved around for the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana couldn’t believe it. She, the hottest piece of action at Mckinley, was sitting alone at Breadstix on Valentine’s day. She wouldn’t even be here if Kurt hadn’t forced her. Okay so maybe the fact that  she would  be able to see Rachel convinced her to come, but that plan was derailed when she noticed the booth Rachel was sitting at was full. She decided to sit at the table across from her, so at least she could be somewhat close to her.<br/>	“Hello Santana.” <br/>Santana looked up to see Rachel looking at her over the divide between their tables.<br/>	“Sup Berry.” <br/>	“It is very nice of you to come to support our former teammate Kurt.”<br/>	Santana just shrugged and looked over to the table where Britt was sitting with Artie.She was over Britt now, even though everyone still assumed she was heartbroken. She was, for a long time. It was a pain she had never felt before. But sure enough, waking up became easier, and the tears stopped falling. She had a certain little diva to thank for that.<br/>	Her feelings for Berry hit her like a ton of bricks. One day in glee, Rachel had been singing some Broadway classic, and the emotions radiating off of her just hit Santana. She had to fight to keep her tears at bay, and when Rachel finished the song and looked up at her with a small smile on her face, Santana felt her heart flutter. A feeling she hadn’t felt since she first met Brittany. It scared her. <br/>	Of course she would never tell. She had treated Rachel like shit for the better part of three years.. She had already confessed her love once, and that almost broke her, she couldn’t do it again.If she were to tell, Rachel would think she was playing some cruel joke on her. So Santana would settle for subtle glances and heart doodles in her notebooks. <br/>	Santana was pulled from her thoughts as Kurt introduced himself and the other Warblers. Then they began singing Silly Love Songs.<br/>*Oh how original*<br/>Santana looked over at Rachel. She was smiling her megawatt smile and looked like she was having the time of her life. Santana couldn’t stop the small grin that spread across her face. <br/>	“Just beautiful.” She whispered.<br/>Rachel’s head whipped to look at Santana.<br/>	“What is it Santana? Did you say something?”<br/>Santana’s eyes widened,<br/>“What? No. Better get your ears checked dwarf.” Santana cringed at how hateful she knew she sounded but Rachel just turned back to watch the Warbler’s performance.<br/>	Blaine was now walking around and interacting with the audience as he sang. <br/>	“Sometimes it doesn’t come at all.” he sang while looking right at Santana.<br/>	*Well shit*<br/>Santana’s face dropped as she instinctively turned to look at Rachel. Rachel’s face matched her own. She almost looked sorry for the Latina. Santana felt her pulse quicken under Rachel’s stare. She couldn’t handle it and got up and walked out of the restaurant.<br/>*How dare Blaine do that? He doesn’t know shit.*<br/>Santana hated how much those six words affected her. Her insides clenched and unshed tears stung her eyes. She always worried that she would never find love, even more so after the Brittany incident. And now she was in love with Rachel and god knows that won’t work out. Maybe it would never come for her, and maybe she deserved it. She was a huge bitch. <br/>Santana was so consumed by her thoughts, she didn’t notice that she was no longer alone.<br/>“Santana?” Rachel asked hesitantly, afraid of angering the other girl.<br/>Santana quickly schooled her features and turned around.<br/>“Hey Rachel. You’re missing the show.” <br/>“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked rather upset in there before you left.”<br/>Santana took a second to try to control the tears that were threatening to spill over.<br/>“I just needed some fresh air. It was kinda hot in there.”<br/>Rachel just nodded and stepped closer to Santana, reaching up and wiping away the tears Santana didn’t even know escaped. San just looked at the ground, refusing to look back up at Rachel.<br/>“San? Why are you crying.”<br/>Santana just shrugged.<br/>“Is it because of what Blaine did?”<br/>Santana slowly nodded and looked up at Rachel. Her dark eyes locked with mocha ones. Santana loved how expressive Rachel’s eyes were, right now they were full of concern.<br/>“I am sorry. He should not have done that. We all know how hard the whole Brittany thing was for you, and while I am sure you are doing better now, we all know the wound is fresh. So for him to sing that line directly at you surely brought those feelings back up.”<br/>“He was right though. I mean, it isn’t about Britt, I am okay with that now. But-” Santana just trailed off as she was once again overcome with the urge to cry.<br/>Rachel cupped her face and forced the taller girl to look at her, wiping away a few tears with the pads of her thumb.<br/>“Hey, why would you say that?”<br/>“Just look at me Rachel. I am the biggest bitch ever, nobody likes me. I confessed my love to Britt, my best friend, and even she rejected me. And you-” Santana’s eyes widened as the words slipped out of her mouth.<br/>Rachel looked at her confused.<br/>“What about me?”<br/>“Nothing.” Santana’s tan cheeks blushed red.<br/>Instead of answering, Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a pink envelope with a gold star sticker, Santana’s name written in her loopy handwriting on the front.<br/>“What’s this?” Santana asked as she took the envelope from Rachel.<br/>“A valentine.”<br/>“Why?’<br/>“Well, because it is Valentine’s Day.”<br/>Santana rolled her eyes.<br/>“And because I want you to know that Blaine was wrong.”<br/>Santana arched her eyebrow and opened the envelope.<br/>Santana,<br/>I know it is very cliche to do these types of things on Valentine’s Day, but as you know, I am very into cliches. Do you remember when you said that glee was the best part of your day? I do. That was the day I fell in love with you. Well not exactly, I am sure my feelings have been growing for some time, but that was the day I realized it. In that moment I realized that glee was my favorite part of the day too. Not only because I get to hone my skills in singing and dancing, but because I get to be near you. I get to see you sing, see you smile, watch you dance, watch you become so carefree and happy. I love the you I get to see in glee. I want to see more of her. Will you show her to me? Will you let me love that person?<br/>Happy Valentine’s Day,<br/>Rachel Berry *<br/>Santana hadn't realized she had stopped breathing until her lungs started to burn. She looked to see Rachel staring at her anxiously, fiddling with her hands as she waited for her reaction.<br/>“I-”<br/>“You don’t have to say anything. I know I threw that on you without any prior warning. I know we aren’t even really friends. I just wanted you to-”<br/>	Rachel is interrupted by soft, plump lips covering her own. Santana broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Rachel’s.<br/>	“And then there is you.”<br/>	“What?” Rachel asked, still dazed from the kiss.<br/>	“Earlier, you asked me what I meant when I said you.”	<br/>	Rachel motioned for her to continue.<br/>	“And then there’s you. Someone I have bullied for years but is still the only person who really sees me. The only person who believed me at sectionals that year. The one who makes me smile. The one I want to be around all the time. The one I am now in love with but don’t have a chance with.”<br/>	“Well..”<br/>Santana laughed,<br/>“Yeah, I guess that part is now up for debate.”<br/>Rachel grinned and leaned towards Santana, placing a quick kiss to her lips.<br/>	“San?”<br/>	“Yeah Rach?”<br/>	“Will you be my girlfriend?”<br/>	“Hmm, how cliche, asking me to be your girlfriend on Valentine’s day.”<br/>	Rachel giggled, and it instantly became Santana’s new favorite sound.<br/>	“I told you, I love cliches.”<br/>	Santana laughed and kissed Rachel’s temple.<br/>	“Rach?”<br/>	“Hmm?”<br/>	“I would love to be your girlfriend.”<br/>	Rachel pulled back and smiled at Santana, leaning in to kiss her again. Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled Rachel closer to her, their bodies molding together.<br/>	“Want to go back inside? We can spend the rest of this ‘singles’ dinner, not so single anymore.”<br/>	“I’d love to.”<br/>Santana grabbed Rachel’s hand and threaded their fingers together and led her back inside the restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>